Data held in a relational database can be accessed using structured query language (SQL) statements. A SQL statement can include commands for manipulating data in the relational database such as, for example, INSERT, SELECT, UPDATE, DELETE, and/or the like. Each command can be further associated with one or more clauses. In particular, a SQL JOIN clause can combine data from multiple database tables. As such, the inclusion of a SQL JOIN clause in a SQL statement can cause the corresponding command to be applied to data held in multiple database tables. For example, a SELECT command that is accompanied by a JOIN clause retrieves data from a combination of database tables in the relational database.